totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pora na szoping!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 11 Pearl stoi gdzieś w okolicach miasta. Pearl: Heej. <3 Ale ostatnio było cudnie. <3 Słychać jakieś szepty "NIEEEE!". Pearl: Oj, cicho niewidzialny głosie. <3 Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy podobno mieli za zadanie wymyślenie sekty. Po kulku ciekawych projektach zwłaszcza Helen i Keiry oraz Niny i Celestii, wcześniej wspomniane panie wygrały wyzwanie. <3 Ebony i obecna duchem Annie, a także Tom i Drake wzięli udział w dodatkowym wyzwaniu z naszym gościem. <3 Kim? Oczywiście z Majli. <3 Pojawiają się ujęcia z teledysków i innych takich. ;u; Pearl: Nasza gwiazda i tak olała wszystko, ale za to pojawiła się jej przyjaciółka Klementyna. <3 Chyba. W każdym razie zespoły miały do zrobienia ciekawe występy z Majli w tle. <3 Cóż, po burzliwych naradach Majli z Klementyną ostatecznie z programem pożegnali się Drake i Tom. Eh, szkoda chłopców. ;u; Zostały same dziewczyny. <3 Wszystkie wybitne, a wygra tylko jedna. <3 Która? Czy ktoś jeszcze powróci? Kamerzysta: NIE! Pearl: Nigdy tego się nie dowiesz, skarbie. ;* W każdym razie oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Puszcza oczko do kamery. Dom uczestników, część zwycięzców Cóż, w sumie wszyscy byli dzisiaj zwycięzcami. <3 Piszcie sobie śmiało. <3 Helen rzucała w ścianę talerzami z porcelany próbując się odstesować od tego że Drake odpadł. Helen: 'Jak to się mogło stać?! ;-; '< Helen: Jak złapię tą dz*wkę przez którą Drake odpadł, to nieźle oberwie! Muszę to wygrać, zrobię to dla ciebie kochanie! ;-; > Nagle przed Helen pojawił się duch Drake'a, który uśmiechnął się do niej po czym posłał całusa w jej stronę i zniknął. ;u; <3 Helen przez to odbiło i rozwaliła o ścianę całą zastawę w części zwycięzców. (please) Helen: 'Dlaczeeegooo! ;-; ''Ebony siedziała se z boku i skończyła się pudrować, z zażenowaniem patrzyła się na Helen 'Ebony: '''Helenko ,spokojnie. <3 Najwyraźniej to był jego czas,a ty się uspokój kochana. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'To jasne ,że cieszę się ze swojej wygranej i co z tego ,że zarobiłam sobie trzech nowych wrogów... ''Na rogu po lewej stronie ekranu kolejno pojawiają się głowy: Toma, Drake'a i Helen (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: '...skoro jestem coraz bliżej wygrania miliona? <3 Helen pewnie mnie już znienawidziła ,ale mam wyjebane na tą zdesperowaną gotkę. Zamiast się cieszyć ,że została w grze wyżywa się na talerzach <3 Jak jakbym miała to robić to bym to robiła przynajmniej w profesjonalnym stylu ,a do niej to nie pasuje ,bo z pozoru taka spokojna ,a tu takie coś. Wracając to Annie ,która ma na wszystko wyjebane ,dziś nadchodzi jej dzień ostateczny. <3 Helen rzuciła w Ebony jedną ze szklanek, chybiąc celowo. ;u; 'Helen: '''To takie ostrzeżenie, żebyś nie zadzierała ze mną... ''Nie mając już co potłóc, poszła sobie i w ciszy usiadła na kanapie słuchając muzyki przez mp3. ;u; Ebony wstała i wyrwała Helen mp3. ;w; 'Ebony: '''Kotku, to jest gra, pogódź się z tym, każdy chce wygrać. Pomyśl sobie jakby był tu mój chłopak i odpadłby przez Ciebie, trudno trzeba się pogodzić z bólem. <3 ''Ebony oddała Helen jej mp3 i poszła malować paznokcie. P.S. Tak naprawdę Ebony byłaby tak wkurzona w takiej sytuacji ,że nie zniosła by napięcia i nawet pobiła niewinną Helen. <3 Ale cóż, wszyscy wiemy jaka jest Ebcia. <3 I przyszła sobie Annie odprężona, wypoczęta i żywiołowa, w końcu spała tydzień. <3 '''Annie: Siemka, piątko konkurentów! Annie: (pokój zwierzeń) Nie odpadłam, dziwne... W ogóle, nikogo tu nie znam oprócz Keiry, która też chyba lubi dużo spać. xD No i Ebony, która jest niemiła. :( Tymczasem dalej od wszystkich z zapalonymi naookoło świeczkami medytowała Celestia. Celestia: 'Żadnej dziwnej sekty nie było, zapomnij o niej, jesteś normalna, jesteś normalna. ''I tak powtarzała kilka razy ;u; Nina siedziała sobie nieco dalej i obserwowała przez moment innych. Szczególnie zafascynowana była rzucaniem talerzami. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Zostały same dziewczyny, znowu! Girl power, bitches! <3 Chciałabym przy okazji podziękować Majli i Klemci za wywalenie tego oszusta, przez którego wtedy odpadłam. Teraz moim celem znowu jest Celcia. <3 Mam jej dosyć, już prawie cały drugi sezon muszę się z nią męczyć. Ale mimo wszystko postanowiłam od jakiegoś czasu wyznawać zasadę "przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej". <3 I póki co nieźle mi to wychodzi. <3 ''Po chwili zwróciła uwagę na Celestię, do której podeszła trochę bliżej. 'Nina: '''Oj, nie wmawiaj sobie bzdur! Jesteś pełnoprawną członkinią naszej seksty i bardzo dobrze wiesz, że tego chcesz! <3 ''Celestia wzięła do ręki książkę i z zamkniętymi oczami oczywiście, rzuciła nią w Ninę i trafiła ją w łeb. '''Celestia: Ja tylko pomagałam w tym żebyś udawała że wyglądasz jak dz*wka.. ale najwidoczniej to jest jedyna moja słaba strona, ty nie musiałaś udawać. Medytowała dalej. Nina udawała, że nie wkurzyło ją to. Nina: 'Ty też nie musiałaś udawać. <3 ''Wzięła książkę, którą oberwała i chciała rzucić nią w Celestię, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała i poszła sobie gdzieś. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Innym razem ją czymś skrzywdzę. <3 Teraz staram się przed tym powstrzymywać, co wcale nie jest takie łatwe. ''Do domu wchodzi Pearl. <3 '''Pearl: Heej, dziewczynki. <3 Czas na szoping! <3 Chodźcie. <3 No i uczestniczki podążały za Pearl, aż do... Sklep "Wszystko po Pisiont groszy" ..tutaj. <3 Pearl: Witajcie w nowym sklepie w naszym mieście! Na Pearl rzuca się JoJo. JoJo: Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? <3 Pearl: Przestań, bo zabiorę ci ten sklep! Wstała i otrzepała się. JoJo: '''No wiem, ale jeszcze nikt mnie nie odwiedził. :c '''Celestia: Ciekawe dlaczego.. Pearl: Em, dobra. Nieważne. Czas na wyzwanie. <3 W grze pozostało 6 w miarę ogarniętych kobitek. ^^ Dlatego żeby wprowadzić w klimat, postanowiłam zabrać was do naszego sklepu. ^^ Sklep jest dosyć duży, podobno jest tu tanio jak w Biedrze... JoJo: Jest tanio, śliczne pe... Pearl: Przestań! Jest tu dosłownie wszystko, czego sobie zażyczycie. Ubrania, jedzenie, akcesoria elektroniczne... Także alkohol. Euforia wśród uczestniczek. <3 Pearl: Ale przyjemności będą jednocześnie wyzwaniem. ^^ Dla każdej z was w tym sklepie ukryto małe paczuszki, coś w rodzaju prezentów. W każdej paczuszce będą wypisane przedmioty, których użyjecie w kolejnej części wyzwania. Co jest kolejną częścią wyzwania? Cóż, wykażecie się w niej ogromną kreatywnością i umiejętnością planowania. Z otrzymanych przedmiotów wykonacie jeden cały, wykorzystując każdy z przedmiotów! Żeby ułatwić wam wyzwanie, możecie dobrać sobie jeszcze jeden przedmiot z pomieszczenia dodatkowego, gdzie znajdują się tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy (Czyli to, czego będziecie potrzebować <3). Możecie, ale nie musicie. Kiedy już wyjdziecie ze sklepu ze swoimi rzeczami, kierujcie się w stronę centrum miasta. Tam będę na was czekać. :) Tutaj zajmie się wami JoJo. Myślę, że wam pomoże. :) JoJo (w myślach):''' Nie ma głupich, będzie mega zabawa. <3 '''Pearl: JoJo? JoJo (normalnie):''' Tak, tak. Pomogę. <3 '''Pearl: Doskonale. No to miłego przeszukiwania naszego ogromnego sklepu. <3 Możecie sobie coś przymierzyć, ale żebyście zdążyły z wyzwaniem. <3 Pa. <3 Poszła, ale po chwili wróciła. xD Pearl: Oj, zapomniałam.. Zwyciężczyni dostanie moją kartę kredytową i pojedzie do Paryża na małe zakupy. <3 Warto się postarać. <3 PS: Cóż, chyba wszystko powinno być jasne. W poszukiwaniach postaram się wtrącać jak najszybciej, oczywiście im więcej będziecie pisać, tym lepiej. Mam parę pomysłów. :) Wyzwanie będzie trwało do niedzieli, godzina 17. Powinno wystarczyć. :) Poszukiwania Annie Annie szybko wbiegła do sklepu z ciuchami. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Super! Oprócz zadania, przy okazji pokupuję sobie ubranka! Łłiiii! Annie podbiegła do sprzedawczyni. Annie: Halo?! Szukam prezentów! Zaczęła skakać po przymierzalniach szukając paczek, przy okazji przymierzając różne ubrania. Kiedy przymierzała jedną z kreacji, zerknęła na przymierzalnię, w której ktoś najwyraźniej był. (PZ)Annie: Ktoś siedzi w mojej przymierzalni! A co jak chce mi zabrać mój przedmiot?! Albo jakiś ciuch z promocji?! Annie wbiegła do przymierzalni, w której kogoś usłyszała i od razu rzuciła się na tę osobę. Kobieta: Heeej, co ty wyprawiasz? Macasz mnie?! Policja! Zaczęła bić Annie torebką. Ta za to przywaliła jej z pięści w twarz. Annie: Nie zadzieraj ze mną! Zabrała jej torebkę i wszystkie ubrania, po czym uciekła z tego sklepu. Udała się w stronę sklepu z biżuterią. (PZ) Annie: Ja pier*olę, dlaczego jako jedyna nie mogę nic znaleźć? >:( Zaczęła przetrząsać torebkę, którą ukradła, ubrania i półki z biżuterią. Znowu pojawiła się JoJo. <3 JoJo: Jeej, biedna Annie. Może pomóc? ^^ Oparła się o stoisko z pierścionkami. Annie: Y, no raczej? Gdzie jest coś co mam znaleźć?! JoJo: A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? ^^ Kopnęła coś za ladę. Annie była już tak mocno wkurzona. :( Annie: Kurna jestem już tak w tyle, odsuń się! Wyrwała ladę i wywaliła ją gdzieś, po czym podniosła to coś, co JoJo kopnęła za ladę. JoJo złapała ją za rękę przez co pierwsza dosięgnęła paczkę. '' '''JoJo:' Jeej, wymyśl dla mnie wierszyk i paczka będzie twoja. ^^ Annie sztucznie się uśmiechnęła. Annie: Na górze róże, na dole kupa, bo z JoJo jest zaje dupa! Ale co z tego, skoro przez me wkur*ienie, zaraz całkowicie jej twarz odmienię! No, proszę mi teraz to dać. JoJo: Jeej, zaje dupa. <3 Cokolwiek to znaczy, bo w sumie nie wiem czy to komplement, czy nie. <3 Ale miło, że nie chciało ci się walczyć... Odeszła. Ale po chwili wróciła. JoJo: Fakt, zapomniałam o tym. ^^ Podała jej paczkę. JoJo: Miłej zabawy. <3 Liczę na ciebie. <3 Poszła sobie. Annie szybko otworzyła, a tam pierścionki, brasoletki, naszyjniki i inne błyskotki. ^^ Annie klasnęła w dłonie i pobiegła do pomieszczenia dodatkowego. Poszukiwania Celestii Celestia przeglądała wszystkie półki, ale najwidoczniej nie mogła nic znaleźć, trafiła do sex działu. xDD Celestia: Argh, nie chce nigdy widzieć wibratorów.. nigdy w życiu! Oburzona poszła dalej, zobaczyła kawaii spódniczkę. Celestia: Ooo, przecena, 15%! Kurde, gdybym miała czynną kartę kredytową to bym kupiła. W sumie kolor spoko. Spojrzała na inne warianty kolorystyczne. Celestia: Hm, Czarny, Prawie-Czarny, Asfaltowy, Czarny Atrament, Węglowy.. wszystkie się zbyt różnią.. Przechodziła dalej kiedy spostrzegła dziwnie wyglądający dział podpisany "Szoping". Celestia: 'Boję się tutaj wejść.. ale okej.. ''Postawiła krok naprzód i od razu otoczyły ją plastiki z różnymi produktami, typu zaprawa murarska, liner, szminki. 'Celestia: '''Odejść! ''Dziewczyny jednak nie przestawały napierać. Celestia wkurzona przełknęła ślinę i krzyknęła tak głośno że plastiki uciekły jakby miały atak histerii i padaczki jednocześnie. '''Celestia: No. Tak się postępuję z takimi osobami. Spojrzała na półki. Celestia: Zobaczmy.. Wtedy na swojej drodze spotkała małego jamniczka. <3 Prawdopodobnie był to piesek jednej z uciekających dziewczyn. :3 Celestia wzięła jamniczka na ręcę. Celestia: 'Jamniki są.. okropne.. ale ty akurat.. jesteś słudziutki. Ohh. ''Pogłaskała pieska. '''Celestia: Pomóż mi znaleźć tą paczkę to zaprowadzę cię do twojej właścicielki, zgoda? Pies tylko papatrzył na nią. Celestia: W sumie, i tak lepiej gadasz niż Tom. (please) Wypuściła Jamnika i zaczęła podążać za nim, ten zaś węszył za paczką. Celestia: Brawoo, tak dalej, grzeczny, grzeczny jamniczek ^^. Jamniczek zaprowadził Celestię do stoiska z karmą dla psów i akcesoriami zwierzęcymi. Podszedł do Celestii i wtulił się w jej nogę. <3 Jamnik: Hau, hau! <3 Celestia: Coo? Wzięła i rozwaliła stoisko. Rozległy się syreny. Wzięła psa pod pachę i uciekała stamtąd jak najprędzej. Celestia: I widzisz co żeś narobił?! Spojrzała na jego smutne oczka. Celestia: No już dobrze, dobrze. Pogłaskała pieska kiedy pędziła pomiędzy stoiskami i półkami, w międzyczasie rozglądając się czy coś nie wygląda jak to co szuka. Na drodze Celestii stanęła jednak właścicielka pieska. <3 Dziewczyna: Co?! Masz mojego psa?! Złodziejka! Pomocy, ratunku! Ona chce zjeść mojego Sandwichka! ;_; Zaczęła piszczeć na cały sklep. Celestia: To twój Jamnik? Całe szczęście. Wzięła taśmę i zakleiła usta dziewczynki. Dała jej do rąk jamnika. Celestia: A teraz skarbie, powiedz gdzie można znaleźć.. no nie wiem.. paczki? Spojrzała się psychopatycznie na dziecko. Celestia: Radzę ci powiedzieć. Nagle spojrzała że otoczyła ją ochrona. Celestia: Że co? Paralizatory? Złapała za kij od szczotki i zaczęła nim wywijać bijąc prawie wszystkich ochroniarzy. Niestety, jednemu udało się ją porazić. Ta upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Obudziła się związana na krześle. Celestia: Co.. CO?! Spojrzała że pilnuje ją ochroniarz. Celestia: Pomóż.. Ochroniarz nie reagował. Celestia: Zmuszasz mnie do ostateczności. Trząsła się aż wypadł jej z rękawa telefon. Celestia: Odpal: "Majli na rurze" W telefonie pojawił się chory materiał z Majli bawiącą się zieloną rurą w lateksie, jednym słowem, Celcia wymiotowała jak to nagrywała z ukrycia. Ochroniarz Mało nie zwymiotował. Uciekł z krzykiem tracąc nożyk. Celcia zwinnie go podrzuciła butami że ten przeciął liny, a przynajmniej je nadciął. '' '''Celestia:' Od razu lepiej. Zmiażdżyła telefon butem. Celestia: Lepiej by nikt tego już nie widział.. Szukała dalej. Za Celestią podążał jamniczek, który starał się przed nią ukrywać, ale co jakiś czas przewrócił różne rzeczy. Celestia: Gdzie może ona być.. hm.. gdzie może być.. Spojrzała na Jamnika który przeleciał koło niej. Celestia: O nie! Znowu ty! Spojrzała na siebie i zobaczyła totalne pobojowisko. Celestia: Ty cholerny jamniku! Wzięła psa na ręcę i wywaliła do góry tak że padł po drugiej stronie półki. W tym czasie ona sprzątała to co wywalił piesek. ;u; Jamnik nie poddawał się i rzucił się na Celestię, oblizując ją od stóp do głów. Po chwili ogarnął się i najwyraźniej chciał, żeby Celestia poszła za nim. Celestia: Eh.. Dobra.. Ruszyła za jamnikiem który ją gdzieś prowadził. Jamnik doprowadził dziewczynę do miejsca, w którym jej paczkę schowała Nina. Celestia wygrzebała swoją zgubę z kubła. '' ''Celestia: Oo, dzięki... W czasie, kiedy Celestia zaczęła oglądać swoje znalezisko, jamniczek ślicznie nasiusiał na jej buty. <3 W paczce Celestii była karma dla psów. <3 "Pamiętaj, karma zawsze powraca. <3 Hau! ~ Jamniś". Wściekła Celestia chciała znaleźć jamnika. Niestety, ten kiedy skończył siusiać, zniknął. ;u; Celestia w końcu ogarnęła się i poszła do dodatkowego pomieszczenia. Poszukiwania Ebony Ebony skierowała się do sklepu z akcesoriami elektronicznymi. (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Nie wiem czemu wybrałam sklep ,w którym nie miałabym co kupywać.. no chyba ,że jakiś telefon nowy czy coś ,ale może tu znajde to pudełko czy co ja tam miałam szukać. <3 ''Ebcia rozglądała się po pułkach. 'Ebony: '''Może gdzieś tu znajdę ten prezent.. ''Ebony wzięła do ręki jeden z iPhonów, który po chwili spadł jej na ziemię. Włączył się alarm, a przed Ebony stanęło 3 zamaskowanych mężczyzn z pistoletami. <3 Ebony zrobiła pozę a-la "Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?!" 'Ebony: '''Grr.. Sunąć mi się z drogi frajerzy! ''Ebony próbowała przejść przez tych mężczyzn ,ale oni jej nie przepuśczali. '''Ebony: '''Ej, to nie fair! '''Mężczyzna #1: Zepsułaś iPhona więc według prawa musisz go odkupić. Zakłopotana Ebony próbowała coś wymyślić choć wiedziała ,że nie uda jej się to. '' '''Ebony: '''Patrzcie jakie seksi laski na jedenastej! '''Zamaskowani mężczyźni: '''Gdzie?! <3 ''Ebony wykorzystała okazję i uciekła ze sklepu. Jednak zderzyła się z drzwiami wyjściowymi. ;u; Upadła na ziemię. Mężczyźni dogonili ją i zabrali do kantorka. (mean) Właściwie to tylko ją związali i zadzwonili po posiłki. (mean) '' '''Ebony:' Nie wiedziałam ,że w tym żałośnym mieście jest nawet policja ._. Oburzenie ze strony mężczyzn. Ebony: 'Pff. ''Nie zwracający uwagi mężczyźni na związaną Ebony plotkowali sobie gdy w międzyczasie Ebony udało się wyciągnąć z kieszeni pilniczek i rozwiącać sznur lub czymkolwiek ona była tam związana. 'Ebony: '''Niestety ,ale nie chciałam tego robić .. ''Ebony swoimi pazurkmi zaczęła nawalać każdego z facetów ,po czym ich związała i zakleiła usta, wzięła klucz od kantorka i zamkęła go, klucz schowała do kieszeni. Oczywiście uciekła, w stronę sklepu z dopinkami ,bronzerami i innymi sztucznościami. <3 'Ebony: '''Cóż to za maskaradne miejsce?! ''Zaczęła oglądać cały sklep, podeszła do kasjerki żującą gumę i za razem czytającą gazetę. '' '''Ebony: '''Witaj nieznajoma dziewczyno pracująca w sklepie dla brzydkich dziewcząt. <3 '''NDPwSdBD: '''Tia, czego potrzebujesz? '''Ebony: '''Ugh.. Wyglądam ci na kogoś kto kupuje sztuczne rzeczy ?! >:( '''NDPwSdBD: '''Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to prawdę mówiąc. ''NDPwSdBD Krztusi się gumą ,ale pochwili udaje jej się połknąć i wpycha do swoich ust kolejną. <3 '''NDPwSdBD: Nie widzisz co narobiłaś?! Przez Ciebie mogłam się udusić! Ebony: 'Tak tak ,jasne. Czy był tu przedtem ktoś i schował tu jakąś paczkę czy coś w ten deseń? '''NDPwSdBD: '''Nie mogę ci powiedzieć ,kazali mi nie mówić ,że tu byli. ''Chwilowa cisza. 'NDPwSdBD: '''F*ck. No ,ale mają pecha i tak mi dali 10 dolców. ''Euforia Ebony. Zaraz po euforii poszła szukać prezenciku ;u;. Ale coś ją tknęło i wróciła do miejsca, z którego uciekała. <3 Ale po chwili pomyślała sobie co jej KAZAŁO tam iść i wróciła się 'plastikowego' sklepu. <3 'Ebony: '''Wróciłaaaam. <3 ''Zaczęła znów przeszukiwać półki. Szybko jej sie znudziło i nic nie znalazła, dlatego wróciła do tego miejsca, w którym była związana. <3 '' '''Ebony: '''Raz kozie śmierć. <3 ''I zaczęła szukać. I odnalazła swoją paczkę. A w niej wcześniej zepsuty przez nią iPhone. <3 Z dopiskiem: "He, he, sprząta się po sobie, Ebcio! ~ Zamaskowani mężczyźni". Ebony z lekka zmieszana, podążyła w stronę dodatkowego pomieszczenia. Poszukiwania Helen Zasmucona Helen jakby nieobecna szła przez sklep. Wyglądała jak duch w czyśćcu. Po kilku minutach wzięła jakiegoś buta na obcasie i walnęła się nim w głowę mówiać do siebie. 'Helen: '''Ospokuj się, bekso! Było minęło, musisz to wygrać! ''W końcu ogarnęła się i przeszła przez pobliskie stoisko pełne przeróżnych butów. 'Helen: '''Nie rozumiem co one w tym wszystkim widzą. ;u; ''Ujrzała jakieś glanopodobne glany i zerknęła na nie. 'Helen: '''Ech, sztuczne. ._. ''Rozejrzała się wokół. Poza butami na wierzchu było też pełno pudełek podpisane jakie są tam buty z numerem rozmiaru. 'Helen: '''Hmm... ''Zaczęła grzebać między pudełkami sprawdzając czy gdzieś jest ukryta paczka. Po chwili ujrzała przycisk z napisem "Helen". Chcąc nie chcąc, nacisnęła go. Po chwili ściana się rozsunęła i pojawiło się tajemne przejście. 'Helen: '''Prawie jak w Laboratorium Dextera, mało oryginalne. ;u; ''Wywróciła oczami i przyjrzała się wejściu. 'Helen: '''Jeśli mnie w tym zamkną, to będzie niedobrze. Z drugiej strony te idiotki nie pójdą dzięki temu za mną... ''Rozejrzała się sprawdzając czy nikt ją nie podgląda i cichcem wysunęła ostrożnie jeden z regałów między przejście. 'Helen: '''Jak się będzie chciało zamkknąć, to chyba się zatrzyma. I tak te wariatki z plastikowymi cyckami nie przejdą przez to. (please) ''W końcu poszła przez przejście. Było ciemno. Helen poślizgnęła się i upadła na ziemię, raniąc sobie rękę. 'Helen: '''Grr, niech was diabli wezmą! ''Wstanęła i wyjęła z kieszeni coś w rodzaju bandaża, owijając nim rękę. '' '''Helen: '''Jednak te wszystkie mądrości Chefa o braniu rzeczy na wszelki wypadek się opłacają. ''Poszła dalej. Mimo że było ciemno, wszystko widziała normalnie. (please) 'Helen: '''Z jakiegokolwiek powodu mam te swoje moce, jest z tego jakiś pożytek. ;u; ''Stanęła przed dwoma wejściami. Jedne drzwi miały napis "Chodź, Helen. <3", drugie "Helen, tu Banks. <3". Dziewczyna obrzydziła się czytając drugi napis. 'Helen: '''Jak ja nienawidzę tych dzisiejszych popowych zespołów... ''Westchnęła. 'Helen: '''Czemu nie mój ulubiony Kiss, albo chociaż Megadeth, Rush, Iron Maiden, nawet Budgie! Tym ludziom brakuje gustu. ._. ''Zachichotała. 'Helen: '''Ale by było zabawnie gdyby wszystkie te dz**karskie baby od muzyki radiowej zostały zamknięte w pace za ciągłe pokazywanie tyłków. Ech, marzenia... ''Spojrzała na obie drzwi rozmyślając. 'Helen: '''Cokolwiek się stanie, te pierwsze drzwi są dla mnie bardziej przyjazne. ;u; ''Już chciała otworzyć drzwi klamką, gdy nagle zatrzymała się. 'Helen: '''Oby nie było tam zombie ani niczego podobnego... ''Powoli otworzyła drzwi, ostrożnie zerkając za nie by w razie czego się za nimi schować. W pomieszczeniu czekał na Helen basen z piraniami i innymi dziwnymi stworkami. Na środku basenu leżała na jakiejś tacy mała paczuszka dla Helen. Obok baseniku stał jakiś chłopak, który uśmiechnął się na widok Helen. 'Helen: 'Świetnie... Hej, kim ty jesteś? 'Chłopak: '''Pracownikiem. Miałem na ciebie czekać i obserwować jak chcesz zabrać stąd swoją paczkę. W razie czego mam cię uratować. :* '''Helen: '''Brr, jestem zajęta jakbyś nie wiedział. Czeka mnie długa robota. ''Rozejrzała się po całym pomieszczeniu. Poza nimi i basenem była pustka. 'Helen: '''Mam sobie radzić sama bez niczego, zgadłam? '''Chłopak: '''Trafna spostrzegawczość. :) '''Helen: '''Bleh, trzema to zrobić według starej szkoły. ''Zdjęła bluzę i buty. 'Chłopak: '''Będziesz się rozbierać? <3 ''Helen rzuciła w niego bluzą. 'Helen: '''Chciałbyś, zboczeńcu. ;u; ''Wskoczyła do wody. Poszło dosyć szybko, Helen złapała paczkę. Problemem był jednak powrót, bo nagle wokół Helen pojawiło się 3 razy więcej pirani. ;u; 'Helen: '''A więc zachciało wam się zabawy... ''Skoczyła daleko do wody i zaczęła się nawałka. Helen co chwilę łapala piranie, które jej chciały zagrozić i wyrzucała z wody. Jednak było ich zbyt wiele i część zaczęła je gryźć. Helen próbując je odpędzić wynurzyła się z wody jak delfin i wpadła z powrotem wyrzucając niektóre z siebie. Szybko płynęła dalej w wodzie uciekając przed resztą piranii. Nagle dwie z nich ugryzły paczkę. Helen mimowolnie wyrzuciła paczkę z basenu do wejścia. Już chciała wyjść, gdy nagle masa piranii ją złapała. 'Helen: '''Ch*lera jasna! ''Wpadła z powrotem do wody przez masę pirani. Nagle w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. 'Chłopak: '''Ojojoj... ''Chłopak trząsł się ze strachu nie wiedząc co zrobić. Nagle jednak Helen wyskoczyła z wody i oparła się o ścianę otrzęsając się od piranii, które ją jeszcze obgryzały. 'Chłopak: '''Jak ci się to udało?! Myślałem, że już po tobie! '''Helen: '''Pff, nie myśl że ci się wygadam z moich sekretów. ;u; ''Wzięła do ręki paczkę. 'Helen: '''Przynajmniej wreszcie znalazłam to badziewie... ''Zajrzała do paczki. A w niej płyta Banks "Goddess". <3 Z dopiskiem: "Porównujesz mnie do gwiazdeczek pop? Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mnie mile wspominać po moim prezencie. <3 Pachnie Banks. <3 ~ Banks". <3 Chłopak wskazał Helen wyjście i dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę dodatkowego pomieszczenia. Poszukiwania Keiry Keira poszła do strefy z perfumami i takimi tam '''Keira: Miałam zamiar iść do ciuchów, ale jak tam pójdę to się nie odpędzę... Keira zaczęła szukać jakichś ciekawych perfum, które może kiedyś kupi tym samym trochę zapominając o zadaniu... Na horyzoncie pojawiła się JoJo z czymś w rodzaju miotacza? xD JoJo: Haha, spotykamy Keirę. <3 Wystrzeliła śmierdzącą bombą prosto na Keirę. <3 Keira: Co to do licha miało znaczyć?!!! Powąchała rękę. Keira: 'Teraz cała śmierdzę... fuuuuuj. Ej zaraz może te perfumy pomogą zbić zapach... ''Bierze jakiś tam perfum, którym można się wyperfumować bo jest darmowa, na próbkę. Jednak to nie wystarczyło. Zaczęła grzebać i szukać może jeszcze jakąś darmową. JoJo wróciła i powrotnie zaatakowała. <3 Tym razem zwykłą wodą. <3 '''JoJo: Haha. <3 Kur.., mogłam wymyślić coś głupszego. ;_; Usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła płakać. Keira cała mokra spuściła ręce. Lecz zapach znikł. Popatrzyła chwile na JoJo i wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Dalej grzebała przy perfumach. Keira: Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałam... Spojrzała jeszcze raz na JoJo. JoJo: No co? Chcesz w ryj? Popłakała się znowu. xD Keira pomyślała trochę nad tą "propozycją". Keira: Wiesz, że to nie byłby zły pomysł. Może bym sobie przypomniała po co tu jestem... <3 Keira wystawiła się, żeby oberwać. <3 JoJo: No, przestań. <3 Mam na to ochotę, ale nie będę bić takiej słodkiej dzieweczki. <3 Mam coś dla ciebie, tak baj de wej. :3 Z regału na dole wyciągnęła paczkę dla Keiry. '' '''JoJo:' Proszę. <3 Masz te swoje perfumy. <3 Mam nadzieję, że wykonasz z nich coś zajebiaszczego. <3 Keira podziękowała i poszła w stronę dodatkowego pomieszczenia. Poszukiwania Niny Pierwszym miejscem, do którego poszła Nina, było stoisko z alkoholami. Zaczęła wpatrywać się w butelki. Nina: 'Już dawno nic nie piłam... ''Po chwili uderzyła się lekko w twarz. 'Nina: '''Ogar! Jesteś tu w innym celu! ''Odwróciła się i poszła gdzieś indziej. 'Nina: '''Ale... Może znajdę trochę czasu na przymierzanie ubrań. <3 ''Skierowała się w stronę ubrań i gdy już do nich dotarła, zaczęła je sobie przeglądać. Wtedy do działu z ubraniami wpadła JoJo, która założyła Ninie na głowę torbę, wywróciła ją i uciekła. 'JoJo: '''Jeej, to jest takie zabawne. <3 ''Zezłoszczona Nina podniosła się, zdjęła torbę z głowy i gdzieś ją rzuciła. 'Nina: '''Celcia! Wiem, że to ty! (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Jestem pewna, że to była ona. Ta psycholka zrobi wszystko, żeby się mnie pozbyć! ''Nina popatrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę na ubrania. 'Nina: '''Eh, może później tu wrócę... ''Odeszła od ubrań. Po chwili znalazła się w dziale, gdzie było mnóstwo rzeczy przydatnych dla różnych artystów. 'Nina: '''Chyba warto zacząć już szukać tej paczki... ''Zaczęła przeszukiwać po kolei półki. Zwróciła uwagę na coś różowego. <3 'Nina: '''A co to takiego? <3 ''Wzięła to "coś" i obejrzała. Okazało się, że jest to paczka. Ale Celestii. (please) masz dwa wyjścia. Albo oddać paczkę Celestii jako dobra koleżanka lub schować ją w inne miejsce. <3 'Nina: '''A więc jest to paczka Celestii? Jaka szkoda, że to ja ją znalazłam. <3 Chętnie bym ją spaliła, ale tak pewnie nie można zrobić. ' Keira wykonała w końcu swoją pracę. '''Keira: Moim przedmiotem jest odświeżacz powietrza. Do tego potrzebowałam: butelkę ze spryskiwacza, 50ml wódki, kilka krople kilku olejków (perfum), szklanka wody destylowanej. Wódkę i krople olejków wlewamy do butelki spryskiwacza. Potem wszystko wymieszać, by był jednolity płyn. Potem dodać wodę destylowaną i znów wymieszać. Odstawiamy to na 4 dni i po tym czasie można wziąść i wypsikać pokój. ;u; Keira zrobiła 2 kroki w tył, wiedząc, że odpada. (please) Annie postawiła przed sobą rzeźbę zbudowaną z naszyjników, bransoletek i innych świecidełek. U góry, ze stosu biżuterii wystawały dwa metalowe czułka, do których przyczepione były dwie piłeczki pingpongowe z namalowanymi oczami. Do całej rzeźby przyczepiony do niego był plecak odrzutowy, który gdzieś znalazła. Sama Annie trzymała w ręku pilota z guzikiem. Annie: A oto przed wami... Mój wynalazek! Użyłam do tego biżuterii, którą znalazłam, a oprócz niej stojaka, piłeczek pingpongowych oraz plecaka odrzutowego z pilotem! I teraz najważniejsze... Co on robi? Niby nic, ale jakże wiele! Annie kliknęła guzik na pilocie. Robot z biżuterii podleciał na parę metrów w górę, po czym po kolejnym kliknięciu w pilota, wylądował na ziemi. Annie: I to wszystko co robi. xD Ale można to wykorzystać do wielu rzeczy! Na przykład, pokazujesz komuś, jak wspaniałego robota zrobiłaś, klikasz i ten ktoś się zachwyca i przy okazji oślepia go blask odbijających się świecidełek i zabierasz temu komuś portfel. <3 Sprytnie, co? <3 Hmmm, albo... Możesz zabrać go do sklepu i rozwalić nim sklep. <333 Po czym zabrać wszystko, co chcesz. <333 No, można tym czymś zarobić sporo kaski. xD Ode mnie tyle. <3 Dzięki. <3 Uśmiechnęła się jakoś. ''-'' Ebony przygotowana (?) podeszła już do Pearl. Ebony: 'Na początku sobie pomyślałam, żeby sprzedać tego zepsutego grata, ale wtedy pewnie byś mnie zdyskwalifikowała. <3 No więc rzeczami ,których użyłam to: rakieta wielkości ketchupu z Tortexa, środki wybuchowe w różnych kolorach oraz mój zepsuty iPhone. <3 ''Ebcia pokazła iPhone'a przyczepionego do rakiety z tymi wybuchowmi fajerwarki czy czymś tam. 'Ebony: '''Przed użyciem zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki dołączonej do opakowania bądź skonsultuj się z sprzedawcą z "Biedronki" lub każdych innych sklepach, gdyż każdy wybuch niewłaściwie stosowany zagraża Twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu. No ,ale nieważne ,odpalamy tą maszynę <3 ''Ebcia odpaliła iPhona i powędrował daleko w górę aż fajerwerki wybuchły razem z iPhone'm i wyglądało to tak <3 '' '''Ebony: '''Hihi. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Miała polecieć Annie ,ale jednak będę to ja (please) Gdzieś przy samolocie ''Kiedy zawodnicy zajmowali się swoimi pierdołami jak walka o milion, Vince spokojnie doleciał sobie na miejsce prosto z wakacji. <3 'Vince: '''Aww... ''Rzucił na bok obie walizki. '''Vince: Dawno nie byłem tak zrelaksowany. <3 Przeciągnął swoje ręce. Vince: 'Już wiem jak to jest kiedy Pearl znika. <3 ''Tymczasem oczywiście na samolocie znajdowały się Kim i Allie (<3). Kim w skupieniu obserwowała Vince'a, a Allie siedziała... a łzy bezwładnie płynęły z jej oczu. '''Allie: Tęsknię za nim... Kimberly: Za kim? Allie: Za moim Toltonem... Kimberly: Nawet nie pamiętasz jego imienia... Allie: Ale pocałunek z nim był fantastyczny... ;( Kimberly: Oj, ogarnij się... miałaś mi pomagać, to bądź... pomocna! Allie: Staram się... Kimberly: Dobrze. Kimberly coraz bardziej wpatrywała się w Vince'a, a w pewnym momencie Allie wybuchnęła płaczem. W dodatku dach się nad nią zapadł i ta wpadła do środka. Vince jednak zauważył Kimberly, leżącą na samolocie. Vince: Kimberly? :O Z niedowierzania przetarł swoje oczy. Zdziwił się jej widokiem. Vince: 'Co ty tam robisz? <3 ''Ucieszył go jej widok i natychmiast się do nich udał. Za nią słyszał płacz i przeciągającą się do wyjścia koleżankę. '''Vince: O nie jesteś sama? :O Jakoś wcześniej nie zauważył dziewczyny obok. Widział tylko jak płacze i od razu pochwycił ją w swoje ramiona i zaczął "pocieszać" xD Vince: 'Wszystko w porządku? <3 ''Allie spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na Vince'a, odsunęła jego rękę od siebie i stanęła za Kimberly, ciągle patrząc morderczym wzrokiem, żeby go to krępowało <3. Za to Kim zorientowała się, że wygląda dość dziwnie leżąc na samolocie... Uśmiechnęła się i machnęła włosami, próbując odwrócić uwagę '''Kimberly: Hej Vince! Kimberly zjechała z samolotu i wpadła w objęcia Vince'a <3 Kimberly: Hihi... to dość dziwne... Kimberly spojrzała na Allie, która morderczym wzrokiem patrzyła na Vince'a Kimberly: Heh... no to co u ciebie słychać? <3 Vince: A dobrze.. bardzo dobrze. <3 Z lekka wystraszył się jej spojrzenia. Vince: Żyłem jak to żyję. <3 Pomyślał sobie, że chyba wie o tym gwałcie z Iris. Wolał zachować lekki dystans. <3 Vince: 'Ona ma dość osobliwy wzrok. <3 Jak jej na imię? :D ''Kimberly spojrzała na Allie '''Kimberly: Nieważne... ona jest tu przypadkiem... Ja jej nawet nie znam! ^^ Allie nadal patrzyła. Kimberly za to zrobiła słodkie oczka. Kimberly: Stęskniłeś się za mną, prawda? :] Kimberly pocałowała Vince'a Kimberly: Bo ja bardzo! I wiem, że na pewno byś mnie nie zdradził! <33333 Vince: Oczywiście, że tęskniłem. <3 Odwzajemnił jej pocałunek. <3 Vince: Cierpiałem tak bardzo, że wciąż czuję w sobie rozerwaną duszę. Dryfowałem między szaleństwen a błogosławieństwem. Ale teraz.. Odgarnął jej włody i wpatrywał się w nią namiętnie niczym ze sceny Zmierzchu. Vince: 'Wszystko wróci do normy. Może zostaniesz w domku ekipy i dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa do końca sezonu! <3 W końcu nie spędziliśmy z sobą za wiele czasu. ''Kimberly oglądnęła się za siebie, jakby czychało na nią jakieś niebezpieczeństwo '''Kimberly: Ale nie wiem, czy Pearl pozwoli... Aktualnie i tak nielegalnie wkradłam się do samolotu i siedziałam w nim... ale po prostu nie mogłam bez ciebie wytrzymać <33333 Kimberly mocno uścisnęła Vince'a Kimberly: Najważniejsze, że teraz jesteśmy razem <3 Vince: 'Siedzę tam i tak bo Pearl praktycznie codziennie siedzi na koncertach Banks więc chyba nie zauważy jednej. ''Allie wyszczerzyła jeszcze bardziej swoje oczy, posyłając jeśli to wogóle możliwe bardziej przerażające spojrzenie. '''Vince: Dwóch osób? Allie: Tak się cieszę, że się zgadzasz. <3333 Vince: Chyba nie mam wyjścia ;u; Allie chciała zrobić grupowy uścisk, ale Kim odepchnęła ją <3 Kimberly: Nie teraz... psujesz mój moment. Kimberly spojrzała na Vince'a i momentalnie się uśmiechnęła Kimberly: Ale ja nie wiem, czy na pewno chcę być pomocnicą czy stażystką... To brzmi tak wieśniacko i w ogóle... Ale dla ciebie się postaram... Chyba xD Vince: 'Będziesz panią Lacross jeśli ci to odpowiada. <3 ''Odwrócił lekko głowę. '''Vince: Od odwalania pracy będę ja, poza tym. Przeczuwam, że wakacje się mogą przeciągnąć. <3 Wymownie się szczerzył. '' '''Vince:' Po prostu będziesz dla towarzystwa i nic więcej nie musisz. <3 Zresztą nie tym chcę się z tobą zająć. <3333 Coprawda zabrzmiało dwuznacznie, ale co w jego ustach tak nie brzmi? xD Kimberly nie załapała, ale uśmiech jej nieco zszedł Kimberly: Panią Lacross? Heh... ja nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa na takie rzeczy... Allie: Wiedziałam, że to jakiś zbok! Kimberly: Allie!!! Kimberly z wściekłością spojrzała na Allie, a ta była raczej dumna z tego, co powiedziała. Kimberly za to zawstydziła się Kimberly: Heheh... no nie wiem... Możemy w sumie chodzić... i być najciekawszą parą sezonu <3 Kimberly zamyśliła się Kimberly: Ale nie może dojść do niczego więcej! Tym razem na bank tatuś mnie wydziedziczy! Kimberly ponownie się zarumieniła Kimberly: Tzn...Jeśli tak się stanie, to będę miała duże kłopoty... hihi! Vince: 'No trochę wyprzedziłem się w swoich planach. xD ''Podrapał sie lekko w rękę, okazując tym zdenerwowanie i z lekka zawstydzenie. '''Vince: Spróbujmy z czystą kartą jak mówisz i poznajmy się bliżej i wiesz co? Złapał ją za palec swoim palcem jakby składał przysięgę. Vince: 'Rozmyślałem ostatnio i obiecuję. Nie będzie więcej numerów z mojej strony. Poniekąd przywróciłaś mnie do normalności i taki chcę pozostać do końca. Dlatego co by się nie działo jak będziemy razem, postaram się cię.. nie! Na pewno nie pozwolę by stała ci się krzywda. '''Allie: '''Ale łże... ''Kimberly olała Allie '''Kimberly: No dobra <3 Zgadzam się <3 W tym momencie spadły walizki Kim, których oczywiście nie wzięła. Za rączkę poszła z Vincem do samolotu <3 Za to bagaże wzięła Allie <3 Kimberly: Zasłużyłaś sobie. Allie: Meh... Vince: Uroczo, że masz popychadło. <3 Ucałował ją i zamknął wejście do samolotu, a to co się tam działo pozostaje między nimi. <3 Werdykt Pearl przygląda się dziurze w swoim apartamencie zrobionym przez Ebony. Pearl: Moje... piękne... mieszkanie. ;( Ebony: Przepraszam. <3 Na zdenerwowaną Pearl spadły resztki zepsutego iPhone'a. ;u; Pearl: Grrr! Wody! Nina podała jej wodę, okazało się, że to jednak była wódka. ;u; Pearl: Dziwna.. trochę. Wypiła całość. Pearl: No dobsz... Ebony, ostatnio poradziłaś sobie wspaniale, wygrywając sobie w pojedynkę z jednym z faworytów czyli Drake'iem, a także z...z... Wszyscy: Z TOMEM! Pearl: 'A, tak. Pewnie. Dzisiaj po prostu mnie wk********! ''Ebony uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej. '''Pearl: Dalej, Keira. Cóż, sam pomysł był słaby, ale przemyślałaś to sobie w bardzo dobry sposób. W każdym razie nie byłaś najgorsza. :) Keira odetchnęła. Pearl: Annie. Cóż, zdecydowanie jako ostatnia znalazłaś swoją paczkę, ale poradziłaś sobie całkiem dobrze. Co prawda pomysł być dosyć banalny, chociaż nie spodziewałam się, że wymyślisz coś takiego. xD Samo wykorzystanie jest genialne i za to duży plus! Ale jak to bywa w życiu, nie byłaś dzisiaj najlepsza. ;u; Spojrzała na Helen, Celestię i Ninę. Pearl: No, a wy poradziłyście sobie najlepiej. <3 Każda z was postawiła na coś interesującego, co przykuło moją uwagę. Jednakże nie mogę was wszystkich nagrodzić, dlatego wybiorę dwie osoby spośród waszej trójki. O porażce jednej z was decydują kosmetyczne błędy, ale będę to miała na uwadze w kontekście walki o finał. <3 A więc... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dzisiaj... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Najlepiej poradziły sobie Nina i Helen. <3 Cóż, Celcia. Było naprawdę blisko, ale nie do końca jestem przekonana, co do twojego projektu. :3 Nina, Helen. Jesteście dzisiaj nietykalne, ale za nim pojedziecie ze mną do Paryża, udamy się na ceremonię, gdzie pożegnamy kogoś z czwórki: Celestia, Ebony, Annie i Keira. Ebony, powinnaś dostać jakieś dodatkowe głosy na ceremonii za te wybryki, ale już cię oszczędzę. :3 Ta woda była pyszna, Nino. <3 Idziemy. <3 No i wszyscy udali się na ceremonię. Ceremonia Pearl rozdaje symbole bezpieczeństwa. <3 Pearl: Pierwsze dwa dla Helen i Niny. <3 Rzuca. Pearl: 'Kolejny dla Keiry. <3 ''Rzuca. '''Pearl: I niestety dla Ebony. (please) Rzuca. Pearl: Cóż, i mamy problem. <3 Remis pomiędzy Celestią i Annie. <3 Co teraz? Proszę o scenerię. <3 Na miejscu pojawia się takie coś jak w Familiadzie, nie chce mi się tego opisywać. Celestia i Annie stoją między sobą, a Pearl w pięknym stroju trzyma jakieś notatki. Pearl: Mamy remis, dlatego zabawimy się w teleturniej. <3 Kto pierwszy odpowie na 2 pytania, wygra. <3 Kto zna odpowiedź naciska przycisk i odpowiada. ^^ Gotowe? ^^ Dziewczyny: Tak. :3 Pearl: Pierwsze pytanie... Podaj nazwę lub numer odcinka, w którym odpadła JoJo w Akademiku Totalnej Porażki. <3 Celcia: Ósmy. Pearl: '''Doskonale! 1:0 dla Celestyny. Kolejne pytanie, może decydujące. W którym z odcinków Podróży Dookoła Świata pojawiło się najwięcej jamników? <3 '''Annie: Odcinek 11. Pearl: A więc remis. <3 Emocje rosną. :3 Ostatnie, decydujące pytanie. <3 Kto wygra? :D A więc... W jakim kolorze napisał swoją pracę na powrót Junior II w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki? <3 Celcia: W siódmym? Annie: W czerwonym! Celcia: Różowy! Pearl: Cóż, Celestyno, pierwsza odpowiedź się liczy. Ale żeby było sprawiedliwie, dam wam jeszcze jedno, ostatnie już. <3 Oto one: Wymień wszystkie 3 gry, które odbyły się w jednym z odcinków Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki. Podpowiem, że był to odcinek, w którym odpadł Junior. <3 Annie: Skok Wstydu, Teleturniej Porażkowy i Polowanie na Fotki. Pearl: Annie. <3 Gratulacje. <3 Zostajesz z nami dalej. <3 Cóż, Celcia. Byłaś jedną z moich faworytek, ale dzisiaj najwyraźniej to nie był twój dzień. ;u; Bay. <3 Po chwili Celcia leciała gdzieś wysoko w stronę zachodzącego słońca. <3 Pearl: '''To wszystko na dziś. Oglądajcie nas. <3 '''KONIEC. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani